guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gwen
requirements? The cape is not compulsary - I just gave Gwen a load of flowers and got the tapestry (I gaver her cloak on other characters, theres a slight chance that would sway things) . Skuld‡ 05:55, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) Removed the note about FEAR, since that wallpaper was around long before FEAR was released. --Fyren 17:51, 30 December 2005 (UTC) Location? Gwen seems to have changed a bit with the Oct 20th patch. I just saw her and she wasn't quite in her normal place. Instead of being right outside the portal to Ascalon City, she was behind the resurrection shrine and she was (I think) talking about new stuff. She mentioned that she needed help, that some monsters had almost eaten her, asked how she was ever going to get home now, and wondered how many flowers it would take to fill a vase. I could be wrong, those might not be new sayings (I never paid much attention to her), but I know I've never seen her behind the shrine before. --Rainith 11:43, 24 October 2005 (EST) I remember Gwen mentioning her father as an "Adventurer". Not sure if the "warrior" one was a mistake, or was it a different speech. -PanSola 15:28, 4 November 2005 (EST) The move of Gwen is definitely new. A side effect of it is that Monk primarys can now have 2 Gwens following them around at the start of the game :) LordKestrel 08:25, 5 November 2005 (EST) :OMG, it's the prelude of another Gwen invasion!!! d-: -PanSola 11:17, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::Beware! --Fyren 11:21, 5 November 2005 (EST) :::Is this real? The game looks yucky. :) If it is, we should include a link to it in the article. Fyren? Did this happen during the beta? Why? --Karlos 11:25, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::::Yes, it's from a beta. I didn't play in the betas, but I know at the end of some/most/each they did "fun" stuff. --Fyren 12:00, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::::: There is something about Gwen that is not here. While you are inside Old Ascalon outpost, you can see Gwen outside, almost in the same place Altea is when you are out, near three Peasant ladies. The bits that Gwen says, about flowers filling a vase, wondering how she's going to get home, et cetera, were not introduced with the October patch. She was saying those things when she was in her old location, and I thought it was some sort of clue to a future quest. Just for the curious. --Nkuvu (December 12, 2005) I was walking around in Pre-Searing Ascalon when I noticed some NPCs on the compass outside where they could not be reached like how the Ascalon Guards and Char are fighting, so I pressed Alt to see who they were thinking maybe I'd see Lady Althea, but I was surprised to find Gwen! She's standing near 3 Ascalon Townsfolk. You can see her up near the top next to the target health bar. Hopefulaltruist 07:38, 6 January 2007 (CST) do we want actual transcripts of Gwen's talk? Unless it's considered unnecessary spoiler, that might be something interesting to do. I mean, it's not hard, just takes some time (and after a while, need to filter which lines are new and which lines have been recorded arleady). I can help with that if it's deemed of sufficient relavence. -PanSola 11:55, 7 November 2005 (EST) :Well, I started recording her comments in case they became relevant when her quest does show up eventually. I do not really expect ANet to make it hard (knowledge wise) to complete the quest (this is not an adventure game), but I thought we would archive them none the less as they may prove useful. --Karlos 22:18, 7 November 2005 (EST) ::I did it with the help of Gem. We are now recording Sarah's lines. :) Pre-Searing is done already we only need to get the favor now. --Kalomeli 16:43, 23 March 2006 (CST) I Believe the Gwen quest items are just like Baosen in the Undercity, an unfinished quests the makers forgot to remove, or Anet wanted to create a little mystery and left it in the game code.. Odd anywyas.. C.o.Q. Does anyone know what the things are that Gwen said while she ran around killing everyone at the end of the World Preview Event? It could add significantly to our conspiricy theories... --Wormy 01:55, 20 November 2006 (CST) :She sais things like: :*"My name is Gwen. And I don't like yooou." :*"My mother? Let me tell you about my mother." :*"Mommy always said not to play with fire. But Mommy's dead." :*"Why does everyone I love always die?" :*"If you don't get off me, I'll burn you, Thorn Ghost." :*"We need no water, let the ..." :*"The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire!" :*"Painful to live in fear, isn't it?" :*"Hey, where are you going?" :*"You didn't save Ascalon, now I'm gonna hurt you." :*"Burn it to the ground! Muhahahaha!" :*"My favorite 3 things: skipping, playing the flute, and burning towns down." :*"Ashes, ashes, you all fall down!" :*"Burn baby burn!":*"Ok, time to die." :*"If you don't get off me, I'll burn you, ." :*"Do you like fire, ." :*"Eeny Meany Miney Mo, I pick you, ." :*"It's not an easy thing to meet your maker, ." :*"Stop touching me, , that's inappropriate behaviour." Gwen's Profession... While she does heal players for 20hp, which also happens to be how much Orison of Healing do at 0 attribute points, if you target her when that blue +20 happens you'll find she isn't using any skills at all! It might be possible that she's not healing the players, but being near her triggers a healing effect. Anyways, my point was, since she doesn't use any skills, the entry about her being a Monk is contestable... -PanSola 13:20, 14 November 2005 (UTC) :The answer is simple. Culled from what we've already observed in game as well as the BWE, we can safely claim that Gwen is the best goddamned Mo/E in the game. So good she don't need no stinking skills to dispense handy healing/apocalypting destruction. --Havral Glommon 23:31, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Whenever you receive the healing effect, you also hear the flute playing. To me, it's arguable that she's using a magic flute to heal that doesn't necessarily require a profession selection on her part. --Barek 23:35, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::I'm possitive about that, she uses no skills at all, she NEVER healed me without the flute, and not neccesarily when I was low on health, but just randomly while I were in battle and after I got hit (I got her to heal me even with full HP with a ranger with Troll Unguent), the procces is always the same: I receive damage, she stops leaping around, play the flute, and I get healed by 20HP. Having or not the cape does not seem to have any effect about her healing habit. :::But she does look like a Monk, and the Monk quest is really related to her. Mithrán 6:26, 28 April 2006 (GMT+1) Map Travel Is it true that she "resets" when you map travel? i haven't been to pre-searing in a while but I could have SWORN that she'll be waiting outside the outpost you travel to. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 08:46, 12 March 2006 (CST) :My observation is that she resets whenever you are in Ascalon City. -PanSola 08:48, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::I'll have to test that theory after the March 24th preview event when i'll be forced to delete one of my RP characters and then have to start them all over again afterwards. Hehe. At least now I'll be able to buy them some skills from the start. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 15:24, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::: You can map travel, move between explorable and non explorable areas, enter the dungeon from anywere and exit from any other area transition, and she will be always sitting there, waiting for you, jut like a pet, when you enter a non-dungeon explorable area. That is, all but The Catacombs. It looks like she can feel were you are underground, because she is waiting for you no matter wich exit from the dungeon you take, XD. ::: Imagine Gwen has a 'follow player' variable. If Gwen has the variable set to follow any of you party members, Gwen will be wating for him. That includes you and being alone in a 1Player party. ::: There are only three ways to 'clear' that variable: :::*Talk to Gwen not to follow you. :::*Enter Ascalon City. :::*Log out. :::I do not know already what happens if you get Gwen to follow you, some other player 'steals' you the chil escort, and then you enter an outpost, disband the party and exit back. Will be Gwen waiting or will the 'variable' be cleared...? :::Mithrán 7:03, 28 April 2006 (GMT+1) Japanese Gwen comic? While aimlessly wandering around the various regional GW websites to see what the differences were, I ran into this. It's some kind of comic with, err... a pig teaching Gwen how to play? I dunno, I'm not Japanese. But, well, there's like 20 pages of Gwen, so I thought it bears mentioning on her page. Can anyone give us a summary of the non-tutorial bits of Japanese or explain why it's Gwen? --130.58 13:00, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :I don't think that's just any old pig, I believe that is Oink. ;) Also, altho I only know a handful of words in Japanese (and none of them in written form), I think that is just info on game basics. As it is an official GW site tho, we could take some of the pictures and add them to the Gwen article.... --Rainith 13:26, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::The pig is referred to as Inoshishi-sensei (roughly translatable as "Mr. Wild Boar"). The whole thing is just a beginner's guide to the game. There isn't really any non-tutorial content; Gwen just asks questions about the game and the boar answers them. Gwen's role as cute child just works well for this format. --adeyke 13:38, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::Figured. Anything interesting at the very beginning or end? --130.58 14:37, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I've started a translation effort. I've only read to page 12 or so, and there wasn't anything notable. I mainly notice differences between the Jap. version and the Am. version. — Stabber (talk) 14:52, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Actually just read the whole thing, and the only thing that was surprising was the bit about paying for the game in 30 day installments using their "online tickets". Everything else is well known. By the way, the Japanese names for the campaigns use the kanji for "chapter", though they are otherwise refererred to as "kan'pe-n" in katakana. Thought this might be interesting to some people around here. — Stabber (talk) 18:50, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::What does she say at the end? I know it's pretty trivial, but the best explanation I could get was "some words I don't know and an overly cute grammatical construction". --130.58 19:19, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::You mean on this page? It's basically Dr. Boar saying "How's that? Did you understand how to play Guild Wars?", and Gwen chan respons "Yup, perfectly! But, if I remember anything new, I'll come ask you again, OK?" And that is presumably her Wikipedia:Ojigi pose. — Stabber (talk) 19:23, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::: Dr. Boar? I think when both are _teaching_ beginners the basics then 'sensei' more stands for teacher than doctor. So Mister Boar or Teacher Boar (although noone really says Teacher to a teacher except in Japan and maybe other Asian countries) would be correct. --217.185.135.144 10:32, 13 December 2006 (CST) On a different, yet somewhat related not, I would be grateful if someone can tell me why the Japanese infatuation with cute and cuddly things in the most hostile of environements? All their cartoons have this cute and cuddly character with the antagonist or the protagonist. What is up with that? Is that just a marketing thing to appeal to kids (or females?) or is it something deeper culturally? Seems to me we have a number of people who are familiar with Japanese culture, I don't know any myself. --Karlos 19:02, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :You are asking for an explanation of culture, which is hard to do even in the most academic of environments. A lot of it is simply inexplicable. Best to take it at face value, I think. (You can also start from Wikipedia:Kawaii, if you really care.) — Stabber (talk) 19:17, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. The Wired article is very nice. At least it confirms the observation if it does fail to explain it. The two aspects of this that have struck me (I'm not Western) as odd are the use if it in the most serious settings and sometimes the most dire ones. Like in business or in a violent movie not for children. And I have observed Japanese folks getting a kick out of seeing this cute cuddly thing pop up in the middle of all the fighting and bloodshed to say some silly things. While it totally ruins the mood for me, they get a big kick out of it. :) The troubling aspect though is the sexual objectification of little girls. Not to put any culture down (this is happening in the US too), but it seems odd for a, generally, conservative culture like Japan. But I digress. --Karlos 19:31, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::It would only be odd if it is generally conservative AND traditionally dominated by females. Sexual objectification of young females shouldn't be too surprising for a generally conservative and traditionally male-dominated culture. Generally speaking. d-: -PanSola 20:28, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::I lived in Japan for four years. My experience was that the sexual objectification was a bit overblown in the media, which tends to be squarely in the "insane" category in Japan. An analogy would be the stereotype of Americans as gun-toting cowboys with a Texas twang. I'm not denying the ridiculous amount of subjugation of women in Japan, of course (it's a sore point with me), but the pedophiliac elements are not as overt as one would be led to believe from watching Japanese exploitation movies (ugh!) or anime (blech!). — Stabber (talk) 14:38, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Gwen to Sarah? I may be WAY off target here, but has anyone ever tried giving the Tapestry Sred from Gwen to Sarah? I don't even know if you can, but (maybe?) this could explain why she gives it to you? Again, I don't really have any idea what I'm talking about, but it may be worth trying... Healer Monk 15:51, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :I have had the Tapestry Shred with me while talking to Sarah (in pre-searing) with no effect. Never tried on the ghostly Sarah thou... --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 16:10, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::All three items (Tapestry Shred, Broken Flute, and the cape one) have no effect on Sarah. --Ravious 16:33, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::I didn't even realize Sarah was in Pre-searing... Ravious, did you try with pre or UW Sarah? I had been thinking only of Sarah in UW.-- Healer Monk 18:39, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :I tried, oh, god, I tried! But she just disppears! Once I get Gwen to give me the tapestry, Sarah is no more, never, even if I don't leave the Lakeside County. I could neither bring Gwen to Sarah. None of other items (Flowers, Flute or Cape) had any effect on Sarah. I think she's there, for now, just for shows. Mithrán 7:26, 28 April 2006 (GMT+1) Musako Tu'ro In Factions, there's a girl named Musako Tu'ro in Wajjun Bazaar that looks a little like an Asian Gwen. She told me that she wants to be a mime when she grows up, then she spun around in circles on the spot like Gwen. She may not be the only one. Worth checking out. -- Dashface 04:54, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :See also: Aiko and Kimi. — Stabber ✍ 04:55, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::They used the same animations yes, and they modified the face. But it isnt gwen, neither is that girl seen prancing in the background of one of the cutscenes. Gwen does not make any appearance in chapter 2. --Draygo Korvan 15:00, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Gwen is Abaddon! - Lavvaran 05:44, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::lmao, i don't doubt that for a second!-- El Delcroy :D 16:45, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::If you're talking about the Ascalon Academy cutscene, the girl is definitely Gwen, she's even got a flute and a cape. -- Gordon Ecker 20:31, 7 January 2007 (CST) Video file "At the end of one of the BWEs during the beta stage of the game, the developers at ArenaNet unleashed a destructive Gwen upon the unwary citizens of Tyria as seen in this screen capture and in this movie (must be logged in to view)." I'm pretty sure I wasn't logged in (I don't think I even have an account), but I was able to watch it. : LOL this is so funny! : is the movie file still here and if not is there a link to it that anyone knows?--Domon Kasho 02:04, 8 December 2006 (CST) The continuing adventures of Gwen Gwen is to be a companion to Captain Jack Harkness in the Doctor Who spinoff series Torchwood. -I don't see how a character in a new TV program having the same name relates to her... I doubt the makers have even heard of Guild wars, Gwen isn't an uncommon name. *I wonder how far we can extend the "Gwen conspiracy"? -Sunyavadin The person on the TV show DOES look like gwen....posobly just a fluke though, maybe one of the develepers liked the show.Runar Funtime :Yeah because Guild Wars was made after October 2006. (T/ ) 20:49, 11 December 2006 (CST) Remants of gwen I can't remember when the patch happened but there used to be a cauldraon maker in yaks bend. He had a cauldron of refleshing which you were able to put the tattered tapsery, broken flute, and the tattered cape into it and it would summon grown up gwen. She when then a lvl 20 healer that would follow you around and heal you. I don't know why they took it out and I am going to ask gaile gray the next I see her. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.50.135.230 (talk • ) 11:54, July 30, 2006 (CDT). ::Dude what are you smoking? -Sefog In the case of the tapestry I personally think that If thier is some event where gwen returned "evil" (or just came from hiding but isnt evil) I think the tattered cape the broken flute and the tapestry would be needed for whatever reason. I havent ever gotten the tapestry but now I will get it just to see if it is truely needed. Another theroy was it was needed in a beta but they took out the triggered effect in an update so the tapestry may even be useless. -Hiwojime The Lord of the Flute: The Two Gwen's! I happened to have an old screenshot of two occurences of Gwen way back when... . -- Feather 23:49, 24 September 2006 (CDT) 2 flowers I was going after the tapestry shard and it turns out that you only need to give her a cape, flute, and 2 flowers instead of 3, I know its a minor detail, but I wanted to point it out. Preserved Red Iris Flower Does this mean Gwen's the Tyrian equivalent of Jatoro Musagi and Suwash? -- Gordon Ecker 22:17, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Gwen the Pirate? There's something I'd want to see. --Valentein 22:44, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::Jatoro and Suwash want to be a pirate and a coursair. Gwen wanted to be a heroine, not a bandit. But I'm sure that she is alive, and somewhere. Mithran 11:08, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Considering thatthe Tattered Girl's Cape used to be found near a beach, and now this Preserved Red Iris Flower pops up in Elona, it could be possible she somehow made it as far as Kryta, then got picked up by some corsair... but then how come no signs of her in Cantha? Perhaps there's some reason why all her signs have remained on the Tyrian/Elonan continent? Inniss 1428 14:47, 28 November 2006 (CST) Then again, in the Beta weekend, she destroyed everyone... Which means that Gwen most likely is not a hero and is instead a villain. Which could potentially mean that she is an agent of abaddon much like the fortune teller. Though I am sure she will be a hero or villain on one of the later chapters, im guessing 5 or 6. Then again, Gwen could have become a god much like Kormir did.... :Oh boy, so much spoilering of Elona in just those 3 lines -.- Thx very much ;/ :@topic. When Gwen, the little girl she was, witnessed all that destruction the Charr brought with fire maybe also her monther's death... then she may have gone a little insane ;) Also the recruited heros (us) couldn't save Ascalon back then (also no-one knows what happened to Ascalon land after "we" left it together with Rurik) so Gwen maybe thought that being a heroine doesn't help much. --217.185.135.144 10:51, 13 December 2006 (CST) i'd like to add that since Gwen "cooked" everyone during the Beta weekend, I think that Gwen was what the charr (titans) were after. They accidentally destroyed ascalon and gwen may have been in orr when vizier destroyed it. And that preserved gwen flower.... its in the middle of kourna where Varesh passes in the movie. Varesh is a follower of Abaddon, and the chest was in the cinematic. Therefore Gwen may in fact be DHUUM!!! yeah, i rly think so, im probably gonna ask gaile gray or someone.... :P I think the Beta weekend thing was just to put out the big Beta event with a bang. I think (I wasn't there, so I wouldnt know completely) that at the end of the Factions beta event, Kuunavang came and killed everyone, but Kuunavang isn't evil in the Factions campaign.....Runar Funtime Gwen the Hero You know what I think would be really cool? For them to make Gwen a Hero! They could make a new quest in the Underworld for Prophecies/Nightfall owners that's activated by talking to Sarah when you have one each of the Tapestry Shred, Gwen's Broken Flute, the Tattered Girl's Cape, and the Preserved Red Iris Flower. They could have the storyline be something like Gwen survived the Searing (either by herself or with someone's help) and made her way to Kryta, where she went overseas to Elona. The quest could send you to somewhere in Elona and you have to find Gwen. I don't know what the specifics would be, but once you got to her she would take all 4 items from you and join you! To be fair to Factions/Nightfall owners, they could make a quest for its owners to get a second Mesmer. I want Althea to be it! They could add her to the Underworld and you get a quest from her that sends you to Elona, because some pirates stole her ashes. So you go beat up the pirates and recover her ashes and you also gather items to perform a ritual that allows you to summon Althea from the Underworld, then she joins you. Or... something. I just came up with that off the top of my head; I'm not quite sure why Althea would want to join you or why Factions owners would get a Prophecies storyline character... The Gwen one totally makes sense to me though. Anyone else have an opinion on this? :) Capcom 01:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) :There's 5 years between pre-searing and Nightfall, so she could plausibly be a hero in Campaign Four. -- Gordon Ecker 01:21, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Eh? Interesting... where does it say this? I heard all the campaigns were supposed to happen at the same time... Mightywayne 16:57, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Factions and Prophecies happen at the same time (and are explicitly stated to do so), but the calendar gives 3 years in between the end of Prophecies/Factions and the start of Nightfall. The first two happen in 1072 AE, the latter in 1075 AE. (And Pre-Searing starts in 1070 AE, making it five years from Gwen's disappearance to the start of Nightfall). --Valentein 17:39, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::Here's the merged History of Tyria covering all three campaigns. The dates are taken out of the manuals, then merged as best they can. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:49, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Perhaps foolishly, this is what I want most in Chapter 4, though it may never come to pass. Gwen and Jin and I need to have some adventures, and Tahlkora can take the smiting spot that hideous Dunkoro currently occupies. Okay, okay, comparatively hideous. -- Dashface 07:15, 25 December 2006 (CST) :There can't be a quest needing items that can only be gotten from the shut off Prophecies tutorial, can there? I really doubt it. Already hard to believe that there will be quests needing items from different campaigns. --217.185.135.144 10:58, 13 December 2006 (CST) Gwenny is dead? I don't know how to make links :(, but a guildy posted this picture, with a ghostly Gwen with Sarah in the Underworld or a new zone... http://www.gameamp.com/modules/gallery/uploads/28201.jpg. Sorry for being a Wikinub... Dark Helmet 00:59, 7 December 2006 (CST) :I dont think that is the UW, but if you can get the name of that place it would be nice. Sure looks like gwen Xeon 01:02, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm pretty sure that's the platform at the entrance to the Underworld. It's probably photoshopped though, it's unlikely that such a well known NPC could be added to the entrance of a fairly popular area without it getting noticed. -- Gordon Ecker 01:17, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah i just had another look at the image, theres the guy in the back and the water aswell. So it would have to the be UW platform. The only thing i can think of is, anet changed something down there in the last patch today or yesterday. Xeon 01:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::Confirmed fake, http://guildwars.gameamp.com/gallery/viewScreenshots/28201.php!return_gallery=0&return_page=1 read down to an entry by BobDown. Xeon 02:06, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::Regardless people seriously need to just accept that she's dead. (T/ ) 17:51, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Bah, humbug! I'll never accept that until I see her corpse! ::::::As it is, I'm certain that she's hiding someplace where she has magically transported the remaining unaccounted for Bloodstones where she is now secretly trying to tap into their power so that she can take over the world and rule as the supreme queen of all the land! http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Talk%3ABloodstone&diff=233601&oldid=233578 --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:56, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::::For the record, Chuiu, I highly doubt she is "dead." How did that Red Iris Flower make it all the way across the ocean to the Barbarous Shore? --Karlos 11:04, 13 December 2006 (CST) I say Gwens alive because she was infront of the gates to Ascalon City when the Searing happen and where do you find the items near the ruins of ashfordabby and its imposible for her to run all the way from the gates to ashford and die there since the searing happen so fast she coundnt make it.So maybe she is alive and shes wondering in someplace in Tyria (world,not continent). Gwen in the real world? If u watch the Making Of Nightfall movie, in the end there is a picture of a small girl. I wonder if i could be real gwen - a someone's daughter from the ArenaNet. Because it seems that there is no reason to put a girl in the back if this movie if she doesn't relate to the game. And... the same haircut... :Gaile claims it's a boy....or is it? http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=426326&page=2 — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:43, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Sr, dont have access to this forum and have no idea whether this is a boy or a girl. Look like a girl to my mind, but........... Anyway, i've made my suggestion. :::Copy on GWGuru: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10067567 — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:29, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::It looks like a girl because that kid is stuck in the 80's. (T/ ) 13:36, 10 December 2006 (CST) Any Predictions for the future of Gwen? Ok, so we now have Sarah in the Underworld, the Tapestry Shred you get from Gwen, Gwen's Broken Flute, the Tattered Girl's Cape (which you can no longer find), and the Preserved Red Iris Flower (which was added in Nightfall). With all these things related to Gwen, and the Preserved Red Iris Flower being the first new item released that seems to be related to Gwen, does anyone have any predictions they'd like to cast for the future of Gwen? Do you think she'll be found alive, found dead, or not found at all and Anet is laughing at all of us? Also, if these items do eventually get used in a quest (as they are all Quest Items), what do you think will be done about the Tattered Girl's Cape since it seems to be related but can no longer be acquired?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:58, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmm...maybe we'll one day have to once again face the wrath of the preview Events Evil Gwen :P Maybe in Campaign 4 Gwen will return..... -Runar Funtime :Or the developers will re-introduce the tattered girl's cape in campaign four; then add some other item, like girl's broken headgear in campaign 5 ... girl's torn clothing in campaign 6 ... girl's worn out shoes in campaign 7 ... --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:05, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::The strange thing is, the Tattered Girl's Cape seemed to be meant to cause the player to believe Gwen had made it out of Ascalon, over the Shiverpeaks, and into Kryta. Then they continued this trail by leaving the Preserved Red Iris Flower in Elona, which seems to suggest that Gwen then caught a boat (possible as a stowaway, passenger, or pirate on Corsair ship, as trade wasn't going on between Kryta and Elona at that time so there would have been no other ships sailing those waters except pirate ships) and reached Kourna. But the strange thing is this...If they were intending to suggest that Gwen made it to Korna, then why remove the item which suggested that she made it to a port? Just seems odd to me. Are we even sure that the Devs removed the Cape on purpose?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:17, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::On another note, these items may not be used for any quest, but may just be markers like the Mark of Aidan, and are meant to lay down a path for players to follow which eventually leads to Gwen. However, this theory wouldn't explain the purpose of the Tapestry Shred, and would be kind of disappointing for anyone who has kept these items in storage in hopes of needing them at some point.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:23, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::What was she 8 at the start of Guild Wars? She would be 13 right now, thats a lot of traveling for a young child. I seriously doubt thats proof she's alive. Though assuming she is, ANET might intentionally bring her back into the story at the age of 16 or 18 (3-5 years after Nightfall) into the next campaign. Highly doubt it though. (T/ ) 22:05, 12 December 2006 (CST) gewn is devonas sistor i think she is her sistor becuase she said that her father was a warrior and that he probably died, that she and devona look alike and that that she wants to be like her father (just like devona) and also gwen said a different punchline in the event where she killed everyone -"ring around the ambulence, ring around the ambulence, ashed ashes your all gunna die" what really happened to gwen after- 3 months of researching you know how in that old bunker where you have to kill the charr boss in presearing? and how theres alot of crates and stuff well if u do the cut scene agian after the charr die u see a little figure hideing in ones of those boxes and so from there she went allthe way accross tyria and into elona —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 35.8.115.60 (talk • ) 11:44, December 27, 2006 (CST). :Rumors come out all the time. Even if she is in one of the crates (would need to see a screen capture), it's still just speculation on where the crate went from that point. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:47, 27 December 2006 (CST) Ok, so, here's how it goes: Gwen survives the Searing. Gwen is kidnapped by bandits, and sold to Corsairs. Gwen is rescued from the Corsairs, and becomes a Sunspear. Gwen changes her name to Kormir. ...Maybe.AOTT 16:41, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Sounds like a case of Wikipedia:Rapid aging syndrome! :P - Lord Ehzed 16:59, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::impossible, gwen can't age that fast, shes like... what seven? and i think about 4 years go by. Kormir is defiantly not 11... lol, plus gwen's a monk, not a paragon... sorry for being a killjoy :\ --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 16:56, 21 January 2007 (CST) :No no no! Gwen finds herself in a crate of hod swords, gets to Cantha, and becomes a Fortune Teller! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:48, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::No, no, this one's better: ::*First, she is 13 years old. She scapes the Charr, and during two years, she travels from land to land until getting to Fishermen's Haven at the age of 15. ::*She takes a boat there, the ship wrecks but she survives and gets to Cantha one month later. ::*After spending five months there, she travels to Elona in another Ship as a stowaway. ::Meanwhile, Jatoro Musagi and a tired of piracy Suwash meet and join forces. ::*After spending X time in the next chapters, a new 'criminal to be' will appear in each one, for a total of five. ::*They will join in a party, and finally, a 18 years old Elementalist/Monk hot chick Gwen will join them. ::*The other party members will have the two unique classes of their chapter: Jatoro Musagi(assassin/ritualist), Suwash(Paragon/Dervish), etc... ::*You'll have a battle against them in the final chapter, but later on they will join forcees with you, XD. ::That would be cool, XD Mithran 08:25, 22 January 2007 (CST)